


Lächeln aus jadegrünen Augen

by Lady_Shanaee



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Boy's Love, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, POV First Person, Slice of Life, Songfic, Yaoi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Shanaee/pseuds/Lady_Shanaee
Summary: Gelangweilt und von Unruhe getrieben durchstreift Duo die Schule, an der sie ihre nächste Mission erwartet, um im Notfall einen Fluchtweg zu haben. In der Bibliothek trifft er dabei auf Trois, und die beiden kommen sich näher...





	Lächeln aus jadegrünen Augen

**Author's Note:**

> "Your Smile" wird gesungen von Gloria Estefan.

_I get a little tongue-twisted_  
_Every time I talk to you, when I see you_  
_And I'm so glad that you just missed it_  
_The way I stared to memorize your face_  
_To kiss you in my mind... love you all the time_

*****

Es ist bereits dämmrig draußen, und das spärliche Licht lässt die große Bibliothek noch dunkler erscheinen, als sie es ohnehin schon ist. Die hohen Teakholz-Regale, mit den Unmengen an zum Teil sehr zerlesen aussehenden Büchern, sehen nahezu schwarz aus und wölben sich bedrohlich über den, der sie anschaut.

Wie jemand Bibliothekar werden kann, ist mir schleierhaft, aber ich bin sowieso nicht der Typ, der seine wenige Freizeit damit verbringt, literarhistorische Klassiker zu lesen. Frische Luft ist mir lieber – oder ein Basketballmatch, wenn ich Mitspieler finde. Wufei übt allerdings lieber seine Kampftechniken, obwohl er die Kata perfekt beherrscht, Heero arbeitet an seinem Laptop, um Details über unsere neueste Mission rauszufinden, Quatre hat sich ein bisschen hingelegt, weil er noch fertig von der letzten ist, und bei Trois weiß man nie genau, wo er ist und was er eigentlich macht, weil er nie etwas über sich erzählt. Ich selbst habe mich in die Schulbücherei „verirrt“, weil ich durch die Schule spaziere, um mich genauer umzusehen... Man weiß schließlich nie, ob man mal einen Fluchtweg braucht.

Während ich also in Gedanken versunken durch die Gänge schlendere, muss ich über manche Buchtitel lächeln. Jetzt, wo ich allein bin, muss ich nicht immer so tun, als wäre bei mir alles in Ordnung, aber „Drei kleine Schweinchen“ und „Dornröschen“ in der Bibliothek einer exklusiven Privatschule für die Kinder der High Society zu finden, entlockt mir dann doch eines meiner üblichen Grinsen. Mal sehen... „Romeo und Julia“, aha... „Sofies Welt“... „Ausgewogene Ernährung und die richtige Lebenseinstellung machen Sie 100 Jahre alt“ – das ist was für Heero!

Mein Grinsen wird breiter, als ich mir den „perfekten Soldaten“ als 100-jährigen Tattergreis vorstelle, mit schlohweißem Bart im Schaukelstuhl. Von seinen großen Taten wird er allerdings wohl eher nicht erzählen, denn Heero ist eher ein Mann der Tat als von Worten. Bei Wufei kann ich mir das schon eher vorstellen...

Von dem großen Raum, in dem ich mich gerade befinde, geht eine kleine Nische ab, in der ein großer rotbrauner Holztisch und einige altmodische Sessel und Couches stehen, auf die man sich zur Lektüre hinsetzen kann. Sie lenkt deshalb meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, weil Licht brennt, und tatsächlich jemand dort sitzt und liest. Neugierig tappe ich näher heran.

Der gelbliche Schein der zierlichen, glockenförmigen Tischlampe fällt mit seinem gedämpften Licht auf die schlanke Figur eines Jungen, der auf einem der mit weinrotem Samt bezogenen Sessel sitzt und in ein kleines schwarzes Buch vertieft ist: Trois.

Der Schimmer, den das Licht auf die sicher teuren Möbelstücke wirft und die Gestalt Trois' umrahmt, lässt diesen Moment romantisch und besinnlich erscheinen, wie bei einem Abendessen mit Kerzenlicht. Verwundert darüber, dass mir dieser Vergleich in den Sinn kommt, kann ich nicht anders, als Trois zu betrachten.

Er strahlt eine beinah hypnotische Ruhe aus, als ob nichts auf der Welt noch existiert außer seinem Buch, doch ihm fehlt die abweisende Kälte von Heero. Trois wirkt... anziehender. Die hellbraunen Haare glänzen, und seine Gesichtszüge sind entspannt, sein schlanker Körper sieht zerbrechlich aus, und die langen, schlanken Beine in den engen Jeans könnten die von einem Mädchen sein. Aber seine warme, dunkle Stimme, die mich aus meiner Betrachtung aufschreckt, ist es definitiv nicht.

„Hast du nicht gefunden, wonach du gesucht hast?“

Ich zucke innerlich unter dem Blick zusammen, den mir dieser jadegrünen Augen zuwerfen und erzittere. Mein Mund wird trocken, und es gelingt mir partout nicht, Trois unbefangen anzulächeln, wie ich es sonst immer tue.

„Ich...“

Warum nicht? Meine Stimme klingt rau und heiser, aus meiner plötzlich trockenen Kehle kommt kein weiteres Wort heraus. Irritiert von meiner unerwarteten Nervosität streiche ich meinen Zopf nach hinten über die Schulter zurück und stecke die Hände in die Hosentaschen der hochgeschlossenen, schwarzen Schuluniform, die hier Standard ist.

Unfähig mich zu bewegen, starre ich Trois an, der das Buch beiseite legt und mit der Geschmeidigkeit einer gefährlichen Raubkatze auf mich zu kommt. Er ist ein Stück größer als ich, so dass ich zu ihm aufschauen muss, nun vollends aus der Fassung gebracht, von dem leichten Lächeln, das ich entdecke. Es ist ein wissendes Lächeln, was da kaum sichtbar an seinem Mundwinkel zupft... Ich habe noch nie etwas Vergleichbares gesehen.

Irgendwo, ganz weit weg in meinen Gedanken, frage ich mich, wie es wohl wäre, diese feingeschnittenen Lippen zu spüren. Auf meinen... Mein Herz schlägt schneller, als Trois tatsächlich den Kopf senkt und...

Eine Explosion, ein Kurzschluss geschieht in meinem Inneren, Funken wirbeln durch Blitze. Die federleichte, kostende Berührung schickt Stromstöße durch meinen Körper, und meine Knie werden weich. Wie durch einen Wattebausch spüre ich, wie sich Arme um mich legen, fest und sicher um meine Schultern und Taille, sonst wäre ich am Ende zu Boden gesunken. Sie ziehen mich an einen warmen Körper, und wieder rinnt mir ein Schauer über den Rücken. Das Seufzen, das meiner Kehle entschlüpfen will, wird halb in unserem Kuss erstickt. Als Trois ihn beendet, blicke ich ihn mit – wie ich weiß – roten Wangen und fiebrig glänzenden Augen an, nach Atem ringend wie ein Ertrinkender, der nur sehr, sehr knapp überlebt hat.

In diesem Augenblick hätte ich Gott weiß was für Trois’ Gedanken gegeben. Sein Gesicht jedenfalls verrät nichts.

„Dir gefällt es anscheinend.“

Oh ja, und Trois’ Stimme vibriert ganz leicht, wodurch sich ein Kribbeln unter meiner Haut breitmacht.

Irre ich mich, oder klingt sie tatsächlich auch ein wenig rauer als gewöhnlich? Ist er genauso aufgewühlt wie ich?

„Dir doch auch“, erwidere ich, allerdings nicht ganz so überzeugt wie meine Stimme den Anschein erwecken soll.

Aber Trois durchschaut mich sofort, wie ich am Aufglimmen in dem See seiner Augen feststelle.

Was werden wir tun? Ich bin mutig genug, um zu beenden, was wir hier angefangen haben? Aber worauf soll es hinauslaufen? Ist dieser geheimnisvolle Junge wirklich an MIR interessiert? Ich liebe das Leben mit seinen raren Augenblicken des Glückes, die ich bis zur Neige auskoste, doch mein Herz verschenke ich nicht leichtfertig.

Tausend Gedanken schießen mir durch den Kopf, formen sich zu Bildern... Trois und ich ineinander verschlungen auf diesem Orientteppich hier... unsere Kleidung überall verstreut... seine schmalen, warmen Hände und der sinnliche Mund überall auf meinem Körper, meiner Haut...

Ich spüre ein Ziehen in meiner Leistengegend und wie meine Hose allmählich zu eng wird. Ein schlanker, verspielter Finger fährt sanft die Konturen meiner Lippen nach und holt mich in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Warum zögerst du?“

Ich blinzle verblüfft. Trois spricht heute ziemlich viel, wohingegen ich ungewohnt schweigsam bin. Und er will... Aber er ist doch...

„Ich dachte, du... du bist mit Quatre zusammen“, bringe ich mühsam heraus, heiser und kaum hörbar.

Ich komme mir vor wie eine Jungfrau in ihrer ersten Nacht.

Trois’ amüsiertes Grinsen verrät mir, dass dem nicht so ist und wird von seiner schmalen Hand begleitet, die nun in meinen Nacken schlüpft, dann meinen Rücken hinunter streicht, bis zum Bund der Hose. Ich muss mich allmählich ernsthaft an Trois' Schultern festhalten, damit ich nicht umfalle, so stark zittern meine Knie bereits. Obwohl... der große Teppich, auf dem wir stehen, ist bestimmt weich, so flauschig wie der aussieht...

„Aber Quatre und du, ihr beide seid immer zusammen, du kümmerst dich um ihn, und er sorgt sich um dich, ihr teilt die Zimmer miteinander und übernehmt gemeinsam neue Missionen – “

„Das Gleiche gilt für Heero und dich“, unterbricht Trois mein Geplapper, und ich werde wieder rot.

Was ist nur los mit mir?

„Heero ist mein bester Freund, unnahbar und in Relena verliebt – jedenfalls scheint es so. Außerdem wäre er, glaub’ mir, der letzte, der schwul ist! Er ist der männlichste Mann, den es gibt, und seine Braut ist der Krieg“, erkläre ich nervös, während ich ein Stück zurücktrete.

„Warum glaubst du es dann bei Quatre und mir?“, entgegnet Trois unbeeindruckt. „Er ist viel zu empfindsam, um an vorderster Front auf dem Schlachtfeld zu kämpfen, deshalb ist er so oft krank.“

Damit hat er Recht wie immer, denn Trois ist ein äußerst aufmerksamer Beobachter, der es wie kein zweiter versteht, auch die richtigen Schlüsse zu ziehen. Unser blonder Araber mit den ehrlichen blauen Augen ist zwar kein schlechter G.U.N.D.A.M.-Pilot, aber Menschen sterben zu sehen und auch noch daran Schuld zu sein, belastet sein Gewissen viel mehr, als es seiner Seele guttut. Das komplette Gegenstück zu Heero und Wufei diesbezüglich.

„Und was ist mit dir?“, frage ich neugierig.

Die Aussicht, Trois eines seiner Geheimnisse zu entlocken, lässt mich meine Erregung für ein paar Sekunden vergessen und unter Kontrolle halten. Aber Trois macht alles mit einem Schlag zunichte, denn sein Kuss brennt auf meinem Hals, und seine Finger nesteln hektisch an meinen Jacken- und Hemdknöpfen, bis alles offen ist. Dann presst er mich so fest an sich, dass ich sein Verlangen spüren muss, genauso wie er das meine. Seine heißen Lippen fahren über meine Brust, nippen und beißen zart in das empfindliche Fleisch, so unglaublich gekonnt, dass sich mein umnebelnder Verstand fragt, wo er das alles gelernt haben mag.

Ich bemerke kaum, dass ich beinahe mit den Hüften an den Tisch stoße, zu dem wir irgendwie hingekommen sind, oder dass es draußen inzwischen völlig dunkel geworden ist. Alles, was ich merke, ist, dass ich mich Trois’ Liebkosung mit weit in den Nacken gelegtem Kopf entgegendränge. Mein Atem ist erheblich schneller geworden, und mein Herz rast. Meine Hose ist unangenehm zu eng, doch Trois befreit mich davon, ebenso wie von dem Rest der dunkelblauen Schuluniform. Mit einem leisen Rascheln fällt alles auf den Teppich zu meinen Füßen, und ich bekomme einen Kuss, der mir verrät, dass ein gewisser Hunger schon lange darauf wartet, gestillt zu werden.

„Beantwortet das deine Frage?“

Es ist kaum mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern. Welche Frage?

Aufgeheizt zerren meine Hände an der hinderlichen Kleidung, bis auch mein Gegenüber völlig nackt ist. Ein schmales Goldkettchen mit einem dreieckigen, ebenfalls goldenen Anhänger funkelt mir geheimnisvoll entgegen, und ich bin wie gebannt von der leicht gebräunten Haut, unter der sich athletische Muskelstränge abzeichnen, die unter Jeans und dem Rollkragenpullovern immer verborgen sind. Trois’ Körper zittert wie meiner und ist von vielen kleinen Schweißperlen bedeckt, die im Licht wie kleine Sterne schimmern. Der Geruch von Regen steigt mir in die Nase, vermischt mit Sandelholz – wie ein Wald nach einem kurzen Sommergewitter. Meine Hände gleiten fieberhaft über die glatte Haut, die mich an heißes Metall erinnert, und meine Fingerspitzen kribbeln. Trois muss sich an dem blankpolierten Tisch abstützen, als ich mich niederknie und mit der Zunge in kleinen Kreisen diesen aufregenden Oberkörper hinabfahre, bis dahin, wo das Begehren am deutlichsten auszumachen ist.

Diese verbotenste, geheimste und faszinierendste Stelle des Körpers verführt mich, und ich kann nicht anders, als einen Kuss auf die lockende Spitze zu hauchen. Ein leichtes Zittern und milchige Sehnsuchtstropfen begrüßen meine Lippen mit ihrem salzigen Aroma, von dem ich noch mehr will. Hungrig gleitet meine Zunge über die sensible Eichel - mit dem Erfolg, dass ein Beben Trois' Gestalt durchläuft, er die Hände mit einem dunklen Aufstöhnen in die Tischplatte krallt und seine Hüften meinem Mund entgegen drängt.

„Nnng...“

Ich muss schmunzeln, als ich sein leises Flehen höre und komme dem Wunsch liebend gern nach. Meine Hände streichen sanft über die empfindliche Innenseite von Trois' Schenkeln nach oben, dorthin, wo die Haut am weichsten und heißesten ist. Wie aufregend es ist, all die kleinen Dinge wahrzunehmen, die mir verraten, wie mein Geliebter immer erregter wird! Das Beben, das den anmutigen Körper durchläuft, das verlangende Stoßen seiner Hüften in meinen Mund, die schlanke Hand, die sich inzwischen in meinen Haaren vergraben hat und den langen Zopf auflöst...

Das Atmen ist rasch und hektisch geworden. Wie gerne würde ich diesen köstlichen Mund wieder schmecken und mit dieser geschickten Zunge spielen, doch ich bin an einer viel delikateren Stelle beschäftigt.

Ein rauer, kehliger Aufschrei entringt sich plötzlich den sinnlichen Lippen, und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen belohnt Trois meine Mühen. Ich schlucke wie im Rausch jeden Tropfen, den er mir schenkt, begierig, während Trois’ dunkler Blick auf mir ruht. Irre ich mich, oder mustern mich diese schimmernden Jadeaugen gerade erstaunt? Stumm erwidere ich ihren nachdenklichen Blick und lecke mir unbewusst über die Lippen, während das Zittern seines Körpers allmählich verebbt. Noch etwas schwach dreht Trois sich halb um, bis er mit dem Bauch zur Tischplatte steht, und zieht mich wortlos an sich.

Der Kontakt meiner Hüften mit seiner goldbraun getönten Rückseite macht mir auf fast schmerzhafte Weise klar, dass mein eigenes Verlangen auch gestillt werden will. Doch irgendetwas lässt mich verwirrt innehalten. Ich kann nicht benennen, was es ist, doch mir kommt es so vor, als wäre da eine Angst, die dieser geheimnisvolle Junge zu verstecken versucht, denn seine Hand hält mein Handgelenk umklammert, sie zittert leicht, und er scheint die Zähne zusammengebissen zu haben, wie ich an seinem angespannten Kiefer erkennen kann.

Resigniert sieht das Gesicht aus, das ich vorsichtig ein wenig zu mir umdrehe, fast so, als erwartet Trois etwas... Unvermeidliches? Hat man ihn etwa schon einmal...?

Ich muss wohl ziemlich fragend geschaut haben, denn Trois nickt stumm, und in mir steigt plötzlich Mordlust auf. Doch gleich darauf werde ich abgelenkt, weil er mich umfasst und seine Hüften an meine Erektion presst. Ich glaube zu verglühen, als seine Hitze mich umschließt und mache die Augen zu, als ein dunkles Stöhnen aus meiner Kehle emporsteigt. Blut rauscht in meinen Ohren, und mein Inneres gleicht einem brodelnden Lavasee. Obwohl mich Trois’ Hitze auf äußerst erregende Weise quälend eng umfasst hält, will ich ihn nicht um mich, ich will ihn in mir. Nur mit großer Willensanstrengung gelingt es mir, den Kopf zu schütteln.

Immer noch miteinander verschmolzen sinken wir auf den flauschigen Teppich, keuchend, weil jede kleinste Bewegung des einen den anderen raffiniert verwöhnt und liebkost. Ich komme halb auf Trois zu liegen, weil dieser sich wortlos hinkniet – offenbar hat er mein Kopfschütteln von eben missverstanden. Seinen Oberkörper auf die Ellbogen gestützt, die Stirn auf die Handrücken gelegt, erträgt er mich teils aus Erregung, teils aus Angst zitternd wie Espenlaub. Ich ziehe mich vorsichtig aus ihm zurück, erliege aber der Versuchung, viele kleine Küsse entlang seiner Wirbelsäule zu verteilen. Ohne eine Vorbereitung hat er mich in sich aufgenommen, und ich staune über seine Grausamkeit gegenüber sich selbst.

Hilflos windet er sich keuchend unter meinen Zärtlichkeiten, unfähig dazu, etwas anderes zu tun, als sie zu wollen und sich ihnen hinzugeben. Schließlich ertrage ich es nicht länger und ziehe Trois auf mich, die Beine fest um seine Taille geschlungen. Mir ist schwindlig, mein gesamter Körper bebt, feuchte Haarsträhnen kleben mir an Stirn und Wangen, und das Atmen fällt mir schwer.

Trois versteht, nickt stumm... und ist trotzdem so vorsichtig, dass er erst einen und dann zwei Finger anfeuchtet und mich damit dehnt. Verzweifelt dränge ich meine Hüften dieser Geste entgegen, will nicht, dass er noch länger zögert. Ich bin auch nicht aus Zucker. Trois wirft mir noch einmal sein aufregendes Lächeln zu, und ich komme beinah allein davon, dann ist er endlich in mir.

Oh Gott, ja...

Es fühlt sich so unglaublich gut an, so... richtig! Er passt in mich, wie der Schlüssel ins Schloss. Der reißende Schmerz vergeht schnell unter der Zärtlichkeit und Geduld, die Trois aufbringt, doch meine Hüften begegnen eigenständig und ungeduldig seinen ruhigen, tiefen Stößen. Aufgewühlt drücke ich meinen Rücken durch, um ihn noch tiefer in mir zu spüren. Trois' Finger sind in meinen verschränkt, und ich bin hilflos dieser Ekstase ausgeliefert, bis auf einmal seine Bewegungen schneller werden, hektischer, bevor sich alles in einem krachenden Feuerwerk farbenprächtig entlädt. Wie aus weiter Ferne höre ich Trois meinen Namen rufen, ein Schrei, verloren in dem großen Saal hier, bevor er auf mir zusammenbricht. In diesem Augenblick hätte die Welt untergehen können, wir beide hätten es nicht bemerkt.

Völlig erschöpft streiche ich träge durch das feuchte, kupferfarbene Haar und als Trois dann den Kopf hebt, begegnet mir wieder dieser unvergleichliche, tiefe Blick, der alles zu wissen scheint. Ich bin zu überwältigt, um etwas anderes zu tun, als ihn dankbar anzulächeln. Ein wirkliches Lächeln...

Trois erwidert dieses „Geständnis“ auf die gleiche Weise.

„Glänzende Amethyste“, sagt er leise, und seine Augen weiten sich ein wenig verblüfft, als ich ihn erneut mit den Beinen umschlinge und so am Aufstehen hindere.

Ein genussvoller Kuss und alles versprechender Blick sind meine Belohnung. Ich liebe Trois’ Augen. Ganz besonders dann, wenn dieses kleine Lächeln sie funkeln lässt wie einen klaren Bergsee, auf den die Sonne scheint.

_'Cause when I close my eyes_  
_I still can your smile_  
_It's bright enough to light my life_  
_Out of my darkest hour_  
_Please... believe me that it's true_  
_When I tell you I love you_

_~ Owari ~_


End file.
